


The Prince and the "Slave"

by PaladinLee (CreativeLee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLee/pseuds/PaladinLee
Summary: Keith is sold off from his original home, the Galran Empire, to be given to one of the Princes of Altea. He was originally supposed to be a gift, but his king thought it better to make some profit. So he sells the boy for a good chunk of money (not disclosed to him) And then he is set off to deal with his new environment. Fear, hate, and some happiness flow through him as he gets there. What will happen when he arrives? Does he trust these people, or will he never speak?





	The Prince and the "Slave"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of two separate rps I have done. Both roleplays were Prince! Lance x some form of Keith.  
> Keith will be a "Sex" slave. Lance however, will not use him as such. It is implied that he was in the past used as such, if this is triggering please avoid!

_**This is just the list of Characters with their ages! It is not necessary knowledge, but I thought might be helpful as a just in case** _

_Note: Lance is older than Keith in this for sheer ability and who would be more capable of comfort._

**_Also, More may be added later if I feel it is needed! (Any questions about ages can be asked! Because there will be times jumps for in the future_** **_stuff_ )**

  * **Lance** : 19
  * **Keith** : 18
  * **Lance's Ma (Rosa)** : age not needed cuz Fu (not really, just cuz I'm lazy)
  * **Lance's Dad (Lucius)** : Again, too lazy to give him an age
  * **Dominic (Brother)** : 27
  * **Veronica(Sister)** : 21
  * **Fiona(Youngest Sister)** : 6
  * **Bri(Dominic's child)** : 8
  * **Billy(Baby Bro of Lonce)** : 10
  * **Willia (Other sister)** : 13
  * **Allura** : 20
  * **Shiro** : 20
  * **Adam** _:_ 21
  * **Curtis** : 21
  * **Pidge** : 17
  * **Matt** : 20
  * **Sam** : Age not needed
  * **Colleen** : Age not needed
  * **Genevieve (Dominic's Wife)** : 26
  * **Hunk** : 19
  * **Romelle** : 19
  * **Shay** : 18 



 

_2nd note: Bri's age has been changed because I'm dumb and I wrote the wrong age (as well as Dominic and his wife because their ages would make them both underage with having kids (and I do not want that for this fic ~ future stuff, tho maybe)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the first official chapter of the book with be posted this week (most likely this weekend) as classes shall be starting back up next week, and I will suck at being a scheduled human being and do things in a timely manner


End file.
